Haircut
by Kumomi
Summary: Kakashi's hair has grown rather long, and Sakura thinks it's about time he got it cut. I don't own Naruto. Please review!


"Damn it Kakashi! It's longer than mine!" Sakura's shrill voice echoed throughout the entire apartment complex. "No its not, your just imagining things. My hair doesn't reach my shoulders." Kakashi calm voice replied back. "Oh yes it is, and the only reason it doesn't reach your shoulders is because your freakish hair defies gravity!" Huffing, Sakura placed her hands on her petite waist and stared her lover of twelve months down.

The two of them had been at it since Sakura came back from the hospital. Personally, Kakashi thought it was fatigue that set Sakura off, and she would most likely give up and go crawl into bed at any moment. But, she still hadn't given up her speech yet, and Kakashi could already feel the headache beginning to form.

Sakura was sure she wasn't imagining anything. As much as she loved Kakashi, as well as his wild jungle hair, there was a point in every couple's relationship when a guy's hair was just too long. She first noticed it in one of their many rendezvous in the shower. The water flattened Kakashi hair to a point that gravity could finally work its magic. And when she kissed him after they had finally finished their small tryst, she ran her fingers through his hair- and his hair went as far as to the back of his neck, and ending just below it.

After that encounter, as well as a few others, Sakura had had enough. Early that morning Sakura had made a promise to herself. She was going to confront Kakashi about his hair and ask that he cut it. Well, that was the original plan. Right now though, as she stood in front of him with her hands resting on her waist, it felt more like she was demanding that he cut it. And Kakashi was very stubborn about saying no.

"Just do it Kakashi, get it over with and just get it cut! Please!" She had an exasperated look on her face now, but even Kakashi could tell that she was nowhere near close to giving up. "I told you Sakura, I'll cut my hair when I get to cutting my hair. But, in the meantime, I suggest you do something more constructive then badgering me." Leaning against their kitchen wall, he abruptly had an _Icha Icha_ book in front of his face, signaling the end of their conversation.

Sakura was not easily put down though, and she snatched Kakashi's book from his hands in a fit of rage. "Oh, we are _so_ not finished talking Kakashi." She was semi impressed with herself at the fact that she had accomplished in snatching his book from him, but considering the way he was now glaring at her, the feeling of nervousness began to make its way through her body.

Kakashi extended his arm out, and Sakura reflexively took two steps back. "Give me my book back Sakura, or else." Sakura shivered at the deep baritone sound of his voice. And just the thought of Kakashi punishing her was enough to make her knees go weak. Oh, the things that man could do with his sharingan outside of a battle.

She debated whether or not she should really give Kakashi his book back. Then, an evil plan laid itself out in her head. Slowly, Sakura's arm reached out, handing his book back. Surprised that she actually did give his book back, Kakashi wasted no more time in snatching his _Icha Icha _novel from her and safely pocketing it in his pants.

"That's it? No fight from you Sakura?" Kakashi said in a puzzled tone.

Sakura grinned in response. "Well, that depends on what you consider a fight Kakashi." She was still grinning like a maniac, and for a second Kakashi was scared of what she might be trying to say. "You can keep your 'romance novel'; I really don't care about that." A quick sigh of relief left Kakashi's mouth. "However, you are going to cut your hair, one way or another."

It was at that comment that Kakashi's eyebrow rose in question. "And just what do you mean by that?" Sakura smirked and moved closer to him. "I guess I'll just have to make do with the couch. I hope you enjoy a cold bed Kakashi." Without another word Sakura turned on her heel and walked away. "Wait, hold on a second. What?" Sakura stopped mid-step and peered back over her shoulder. "Until you at least trim that wild jungle hair of yours, **no more sex.**"

Kakashi heard the clock stop ticking. "What? I don't understand." "No more sex. No more cuddling. No more kissing. No more showering together. No more, Kakashi, unless you cut your hair." With that Sakura left their shared apartment, pondering if Ino would be at the flower shop today. Kakashi stood still in the very same place she left him, mouth gaping beneath his mask and skin turning a paper white color. No more sex?

* * *

"It's been a week Sakura! How much longer are you going to keep this up?!" Kakashi said, exasperated. Sakura, who had been peacefully enjoying a medical book from the opposite end of the couch where Kakashi sat, looked up in alarm. "Whatever do you mean Kakashi?" He nearly hissed in response. "You know damn well what I mean woman. The fact that your little skirts seemed to have gotten smaller, you are clumsily dropping things more often to pick them up and you are completely avoiding me!"

Sakura giggled softly and closed her book. "Well, you haven't cut your hair yet. And I am fully prepared to keep this up for quite a while Kakashi. What, a copy of _Icha Icha_ and your hand aren't good enough to satisfy yourself?" She stood and went into their bathroom for a quick shower. Kakashi remained sitting on the couch, defeated. How did she know about that? He was totally quiet!

With a sigh, he glanced longingly at his bathroom door. He could just picture Sakura showering, the water running over her nude body; sliding the soap all over her skin- it was just so unfair. Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose and thought. When he finally came to a conclusion, he stood and dressed for bed.

* * *

"Ok Mrs. Kumomi, I think we're just about finished with your check up. Have a nice day!" A woman with shoulder length black hair and bi colored eyes slid off of the examination table. Sakura handed the woman a small slip of paper, and she headed out of the door. Sighing, Sakura looked over her list of patients, noting that the list was a least getting shorter.

She moved to go out into the waiting area, and hoping to find Ino there. Sakura didn't get very far though, since the second she open the door she crashed into something very hard. She stumbled back a few steps, intent on apologizing, when hands suddenly grabbed her forearms and backed her up into the far wall of the examination room.

The wall hit her back and Sakura squeaked lightly. Glancing upward, though in the back of her mind she already had a guess for who it was, she found Kakashi glaring back at her. Something was off though, out of place. It took Sakura a second to notice that Kakashi's hair was just the slightest inch shorter, but it was cut. Sakura gulped; faintly hear the click of the door closing behind Kakashi. She shifted slightly, and his grip increased. "Let me down Kakashi." It was an empty threat, and both could hear the tremor in her voice.

Kakashi pushed his body closer to hers, pinning her entire frame against the wall.

"No. Nine days Sakura." his hand drifted upwards to tangle in her pink hair, the other hand still keeping a firm grip in case she decided to bolt. "Nine whole days without your kiss, your touch, anything." His voice was smooth and deep, a baritone level that made her knees weak. The hand on her arm moved towards his face, and Sakura briefly panicked.

If Kakashi dropped even one kiss on her, she wouldn't be able to control herself. Her squirming became harder, but Kakashi's wall of solid muscle hadn't moved an inch. When his mask was finally lowered, Sakura had her eyes fully shut and her mouth tightly clenched. Hardly seeing this as an obstacle, Kakashi's mouth ever so lightly brushed across her own. Taking a small detour at the feel of her tensing, Kakashi made his way across her blushing cheek, over her still clenched jaw, down to her throat.

Lightly brushing his lips over her skin, he took a deep inhalation of her scent. His tongue came out next, lazily drawing circles over her neck. Teeth gently bit down, and Sakura shuddered. Kakashi's lips sealed around his bite mark and he sucked, fully intending to leave a hickey. Sakura was slowly losing the battle over her body, and could feel her head tilting to get Kakashi more room.

When Kakashi was beginning to feel the slackening of her jaw, he quickly abandoned his work on her neck and slammed his mouth down against hers. He nipped hard at her lower lip, and her mouth opened slightly. Just enough for Kakashi's tongue to pry its way through and comingle with hers, as well and tasting every other surface in her mouth.

A hand dipped under Sakura shirt, finding the material of her bra and gently squeezing and kneading her breast. Sakura mewled in his mouth, arching her chest against Kakashi's. Grinning against her mouth, he moved his hand towards her back and skillfully undid the clasp of her bra. Once that was done with, he briefly separated their lips so he could remove her shirt. It was soundless as it fell to the ground, Sakura's bra following shortly after.

Now that she was open for his viewing pleasure, Kakashi's hands gently cupped both mounds in his hands, massaging them thoroughly. He lowered his mouth to suckle one of her breasts, while the squeezing of his hands became rougher. Sakura, just lying back idle running her hands up and down Kakashi's back, was nearly soaring with all the focused attention on her. Especially after nine days of abstinence. She moaned softly at the feel of Kakashi's calloused hands against the softness of her skin, and the moans only got louder as his squeezing got harder and his mouth joined the party.

Sakura twisted her hands into Kakashi's slightly shorter jungle hair, and began frantically tugging him closer towards her. She didn't really know why, but she just wanted to feel him, all of him. Kakashi obliged, pressing all of his body back against her while still maintaining suction. His hand harshly twisted her nipple between his fingers, and Sakura didn't even flinch at the pain.

Instead, her hips jerked against his and a soft whimper left her throat. Feeling his control slipping, he removed his mouth from her breast back to her mouth. His tongue wrestled against hers, not so much in a fight for dominance as it was a fight of playfulness. Sakura would always submit to Kakashi, even without the added force.

And she found absolutely nothing wrong with that.

Kakashi had her legs hitched around his waist now, and was eagerly dry humping her into the wall. "Bed" Sakura muttered weakly against her lover's lips, still struggling with the flood of arousing emotions that continued invading her. She felt him grunt in response, before smirking on her lips. "I really don't think I can make it that far Sakura. You're just going to have to make yourself comfortable against this wall."

Sakura gulped.

She feebly pushed against Kakashi's chest, trying to wordlessly communicate the message that they were in a hospital room, and that the door was unlocked. He was either being more ignorant than usual, or he was just far too distracted with stripping her of her remaining skirt and panties. Sakura wasn't making it an easy feat, since she refused to remove her legs from around his waist. Contradicting her actions, she continued to mumble an occasional "Stop it Kashi" into his neck.

Growing more and more frustrated, Kakashi came to a final decision. He quickly snapped the buckle off his belt and freed his erection. Sakura moaned at the site, and began rubbing herself eagerly over him. He only growled in response. Then, reaching a hand under Sakura's skirt, there was a sharp ripping sound before her panties joined the small heap of her clothing on the floor.

Though she was already half gone, Sakura's mind registered the ripping sound as Kakashi ruining another piece of her clothing. Her mouth opened to protest, but a moan forced its way out first. Kakashi, taking a moment to revel in her tight warmth, quickly began pounding his lover into the wall.

Sakura's eyes clenched shut and she threw her head back, wincing as it thumped against the wall. It was in that momentary lapse of pain that she remembered that they were having sex in her hospital room. Weakly, she shoved Kakashi's chest with her hands. If anything, the only response she got was harder and more focused thrusting.

Giving up, Sakura dug her nails into Kakashi's shoulders and began pushing back against him. He let out a strangled groan and picked up his pace, grasping her hips in his hands and forcing her to keep up with his pace. She let out a breathy moan and tightened her legs around him. "Kakashi, oh fu-" His lips on hers smothered whatever viscous words of profanity he was forcing out of her mouth.

When they broke their kiss, a small string of saliva still connected them. Without thinking, Sakura leaned forward licked at his lips. Kakashi nearly came undone at the wanton action, not to mention the sight of that little pick tongue of hers. Gritting his teeth in an effort to hold back, Kakashi continued to brutally hammer the woman he loved into the wall.

Sakura was in no way complaining, running her hands through his _trimmed_ wild crazy hair. Fisting her hands, she tugged harshly against his scalp, trying to convey the message that she was close. Kakashi gave a sinister grin and leaned in closer to her ear. "Do you want me to make you come Sakura?" He said in that deep baritone voice of his. She whimper pleadingly in response and tugged insistently at his hair again.

"Beg me."

In Sakura's defense, she was _way_ too far gone to even think about feminine pride. "Please!" she choked out pushing her hips urgently against his, "Please, Kakashi, make me come" His grin softened, and he threaded his fingers through Sakura's hair and guided her lips back onto his. His free hand drifted down over her trembling stomach, across her waist line, before finally caressing the small swollen flesh above where he was thrusting.

Kakashi swallowed her scream, and reveled in the tightening of her muscles around his moving member. Eventually, the kiss lost its intensity as Sakura's body slumped against his own, exhausted. He bit down on the small exposure of neck flesh she was showing and came hard inside her, letting out a soft groan of her name.

Completely drained, Kakashi managed to slip out of Sakura and carry them over to the medical examination table, laying both their heated bodies across its cool metal surface. Minutes later, Sakura found the strength to raise her head and focus a weak glare at the relaxed body beneath her.

"What?" Kakashi said innocently.

She nudged her head in the direction of the wall they had just finished having sex on. "What the hell was that Kakashi?" He smiled backed at her and patted the top of her head. "That," he began in a tone similar to an adult speaking to a child, "is how babies are made Sakura-chan. You see, when a man really likes a woman-" There was sharp slapping sound, and then Kakashi rubbing his cheek. "What was that-" "You had sex with me, against a hospital room wall, while I was at work, and with the door unlocked!"

"That sounds about right." Kakashi said, nodding to himself. Sakura, her face red with anger attempted to slap him again. Quick as lighting though, he caught both her hands and pinned them back at her sides. "Will you stop that?" he said in an exasperated voice. "No!" she said in return and continued struggling against him. Kakashi sighed, leaning up to kiss her. Again, she fought and struggled against his lips, but with practiced skill, he coaxed her mouth opened. Soon, Sakura's stuggling became less for the sake of stopping him and more for wanting to be closer to him.

By the time they parted, both were out of breath and Sakura's cheeks were tinged pink. Kakashi's hands wandered to her hips and he gently squeezed, wanting to get her attention. When she did look back at him, he was eye creasing smile. "One more quickie?" he said hopefully. Sakura rolled her eyes and slapped he chest playfully, but she didn't say no. So, with a lecherous glint in his one black onyx eye, his pulled her face back down toward his lips.

"Wait." Sakura mumbled around Kakashi's mouth. "Why?" he shot back, sounding both coy and annoyed. "We should lock the door first." She said, her hands trailing down his chest, her nails lightly scratching over his nipples. "No point." He said as he hardened against her backside. "No one came in the first time, so why would-"

"Hey Sakura, your next patient has been waiting out here for the past fifteen min-" Ino cut her sentence short at the sight of a very naked Sakura Haruno draped across an equally naked Kakashi Hatake. Both women looked at each for what felt like hours, until Ino quickly stepped back out of the room and slammed the door shut. "Never mind Forehead, I can see your busy. I'll take your patient off your hands for you, but you owe me one!"


End file.
